


perverse

by stxrkgazing



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark Stephen Strange, F/M, M/M, Not Threesome, Not polyamory
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrkgazing/pseuds/stxrkgazing
Summary: Dokter Stephen Strange benar-benar muncul bagaikan permulaan yang baik. Tony tidak tahu bagaimana semuanya bisa berakhir di luar dugaannya.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 9





	perverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [montreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/montreal/gifts).



> For my beloved Aurel, my Darling Halloween. Happy birthday and Happy Halloween, my Love <3 
> 
> This is not much, but I hope you still enjoy this <3 
> 
> (we need more dark stephen, we have abandoned him omg)

Tony tidak ingat kapan semuanya berubah menjadi kacau, menjadi manifestasi salah satu mimpi buruk yang ia kira sudah ia lalui ketika Avengers terpecah dan Rogue Avengers lahir. Setelah Sokovian Accords dan Siberia, ia perlu membentuk tim baru yang dapat diandalkan ketika serangan berikutnya datang (mimpi buruknya soal Chitauri masih menghantui). 

Mengingat Rogue Avengers memiliki Wanda yang dapat menggunakan sihir, Tony pikir ada baiknya ia memasukan seseorang yang paham mengenai sihir ke Avengers yang baru. Bicara tentang sihir, seharusnya hal tersebut berhubungan dengan segala sesuatu yang janggal dan memiliki kepingan jawaban yang hilang. 

Dokter Stephen Strange yang terlintas di kepalanya pertama kali. 

Ia ingat pria bersurai hitam legam dengan guratan putih di bagian pelipisnya merupakan dokter bedah saraf terbaik di New York, dan prestasinya pun gemilang di kancah internasional. Menyebutnya sebagai dokter bedah terbaik di dunia pun sebenarnya tak berlebihan. 

Dengan karir begitu gemilang, rasanya tidak begitu masuk akal kalau ia lenyap begitu saja sejak kecelakaan mobil yang menimpanya. Kabarnya kondisinya cukup parah, namun ia selamat dan kesadarannya pulih seutuhnya. Tony rasa, seburuk-buruknya keadaan Strange, setidaknya ia seharusnya masih akan berkecimpung dalam dunia medis entah sebagai peneliti, guru, atau konsultan. 

Kendati demikian, Dokter Stephen Strange lenyap tanpa jejak. Tak ada kabar mengenai mantan dokter bedah saraf terkemuka itu, hingga beberapa bulan berikutnya Tony mendapat notifikasi oleh FRIDAY mengenai pergerakan energi yang sedikit aneh di Blecker Street. FRIDAY menampilkan beberapa data mengenai pergerakan energi tersebut, dan yang terburuk berada di Hong Kong. Tony berhasil mendapatkan beberapa gambar mengenai kondisi Hong Kong saat sesuatu yang gelap menyelubungi langit, namun tiba-tiba hal itu lenyap—sebelum kembali muncul sebentar, lalu hilang seutuhnya. 

Yang menarik perhatian sang mekanik, tentu saja, pria dalam balutan baju tunik biru dan jubah merah yang melekat di pundaknya. Surai legam yang sama dengan guratan yang sama, postur tubuh yang seolah menyatakan ia memegang kendali atas keadaan sekeliling; hal itu cukup bagi Tony untuk menghubungi sang dokter. 

_Saya harap dapat berbincang dengan Anda, Dokter Strange._

_—Tony Stark_

Tony tidak mengharapkan jawaban ya dari pria itu, tentu saja; yang ia butuhkan hanyalah balasan, dan FRIDAY akan melakukan sisanya. Selang tiga hari, sang A.I. menampilkan pesan masuk yang membuat atensi Tony pada _armor_ -nya teralihkan. 

_Pukul dua siang, Sabtu, Anda boleh memilih tempatnya. Kalau Anda tak ada pilihan, akan saya tunggu di kedai kopi sebelah toko buku, Blecker Street nomor xx._

_—Dokter Stephen Strange_

Tony mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, seringai tipis terukir di wajahnya. 

"FRI, ketikan balasan: _sampai jumpa nanti, kalau aku telat silahkan pesan sesuatu terlebih dahulu_." 

"Pesan dikirim, Boss." 

" _Thanks, Baby Girl."_

* * *

Seperti dugaannya, semuanya jauh lebih baik dibanding dinamikanya dengan Rogue Avengers. Strange —kemudian dengan cepat berganti menjadi Stephen—menghormatinya, memandanganya sebagai rekan kerja (bukan sekedar _bank_ maupun pemasok senjata), dan terlebih terkadang ia seolah menunjukan bahwa ia berbicara dengan Tony karena ia ingin. Bukan karena apa yang Tony miliki, melainkan karena Tony adalah... _Tony._

Tidak ada yang seperti itu selain Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, dan Peter. 

Sejak kehadiran Stephen di regu Avengers yang baru, Tony mulai memiliki harapan bahwa mungkin ia sebenarnya bisa bekerja sama. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik-baik saja, bahkan nyaris sempurna. Sedikit argumen dan kendala-kendala kecil tentu ada, namun mereka selalu berhasil menyelesaikannya tanpa pertengkaran yang benar-benar bermakna. Bahkan bisa dibilang secara damai.

Kemudian, Tony dan Pepper bertunangan, tepat sebelum Thanos datang dan setengah populasi berubah menjadi debu (termasuk Stephen). Pernikahannya dibatalkan. 

" _Pep, aku ingin Happy dan Peter menghadiri pernikahan kita. Ini momen yang sangat penting, dan—"_

_"Aku tahu," Pepper menyela dengan lembut, menyisir surai ikal coklat Tony dengan jemarinya. "Stephen menyelamatkanmu karena kau akan menemukan jalan keluarnya. Kita akan membawa kembali semua yang menghilang, dan kita akan merayakannya dengan pernikahan kita."_

Momen itu tak pernah datang. Tony memang berhasil menciptakan mesin waktu; mereka membawa kembali kelima Infinity Stones, kemudian menempatkannya pada _gauntlet_ yang ia buat. 

Momen itu tak pernah datang, dan _tak akan_ pernah. Ketika Tony menjentikan jarinya, aliran energi dari kelima Infinity Stones membakar seluruh bagian dari tubuhnya; sarafnya seolah rusak oleh aliran listrik yang terlalu besar, dan rasa sakit yang membanjirinya nyaris membuatnya tak bernafas saat itu juga. 

Tony ingat ia mati—dikelilingi oleh Pepper, Peter, Rhodey, dan Stephen yang mematung dari kejauhan. Penyihir yang satu itu tak memalingkan pandangannya dari sang jenius yang sekarat barang sedetik pun. 

Yang tersirat pada sepasang manik biru-kehijauan di kejauhan itu sangat familiar untuk Tony; rasa bersalah. 

" _Pep."_

_"Kid."_

_"Not 'is fault."_

Tony ingat ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dan mendengar tangisan Pepper yang akhirnya pecah. 

Ia juga ingat ketika ia menghirup udara lagi untuk pertama kalinya, mendapati dirinya di Sanctum. 

"Tony, kau bisa mendengarku?" suara Stephen terdengar cemas. 

Ketika matanya terbuka seutuhnya, ia menatap sekujur tubuhnya yang tak lagi terluka. Terutama; ia _hidup_. 

"Bukankah… aku mati?" tanyanya dengan suara yang bahkan tidak parau sedikit pun.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau baik-baik saja?" Stephen menghampirinya, kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang sembari menatapnya dengan khawatir. 

Tony mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia masih mengenakan sweater hitam yang ia kenakan sebelum Thanos datang ke _compound_ , dan _arc reacto_ r-nya masih menempel di dadanya. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Aku ingat aku mati, energi dari _gauntlet_ terlalu besar." 

"Well, kau hidup sekarang." 

Tony menatap Stephen. "Aku tahu, apa kau—" 

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, _arc reactor_ terlepas dari dadanya—berpindah ke genggaman Stephen yang langsung beranjak berdiri. 

"Tunggu—Stephen, kembalikan!" 

"Kau tak membutuhkan ini lagi." 

"Bicara apa kau? Aku dan teknologiku tidak bisa dipisahkan." 

Stephen hanya menatapnya sebentar. "Mulai sekarang, kau akan terbiasa." 

Tony merasa bagai jantungnya berhenti berdetak sejenak. Stephen keluar dari kamar dengan _arc reactor-_ nya, dan Tony baru sadar kalau kacamata, jam tangan, serta ponselnya juga tidak ada. 

Hal terakhir yang cukup untuk membuat Tony sadar ada sesuatu yang amat _salah_ adalah—tidak ada akses ke luar ruangan selain pintu yang baru saja Stephen kunci. 

**Author's Note:**

> more will coming soon... i guess... i mean, i just can't stop.


End file.
